


How Dare You

by BlueSapphireRose07



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: And the bonus is more retarded than this, BECAUSE MYSTERIES WILL BE REVEALED IN THAT PART, EXPECT SHIT IN THE BONUS, F/M, I am high.. I am sorry, More tags to be added, Pranks, Reader Insert, THIS IS PURE RETARDEDNESS, especially at the bonus, not proof read, pure randomness, rated explicit for second part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-17 19:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1400185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSapphireRose07/pseuds/BlueSapphireRose07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She questioned why he had this weird hobby, but it ended up pulling a prank on him in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may be OOC... meh... IDK what I'm doing.

Year 845, a normal day at the Scouting Legion headquarters was kind of expected after a few weeks the thug trio got accepted. For [name], she knew it was going to be normal, however, she would always get bothered by how one of the thugs cleaned each corner and room of the headquarters with no specific order given by Squad Leader Erwin Smith. He just cleans everything like it was his hobby. He showed absolutely satisfying marks in his first expedition with his two subordinates he regards as friends. He is relatively short for his size, shorter than the average to be precise, and how on earth can he reach the high corners of the ceiling with that height? How strange for a young man like him, cleaning the vicinity all by himself, she thought. Bothersome cob webs, tolerated shit stains, and stains that are already impossible to remove… he still continued even if that was the case. What was his motif? Did the Squad Leader, by any chance, threaten him? [name] got the chance to get close to him, which escalated to immediate friendship. Of course, Levi still continued his strange hobby, which made [name] quite bothered and irritated.

Without any further ado, [name] resorted to talking to the commander since the behavior of this certain thug remained since the first day of his stay in the rather unfriendly aura a few members of the Scouting Legion alongside its supposedly a respect-filled abode. For [name], majority of the Scouting Legion troops are actually cowards, and also, majority of these cowards are air heads.

She simply took quick strides to Commander Keith’s office, to question the behavior that is being put on show by that certain thug. As she was already in front of the office, she opened the door to the commander’s office and entered. As she did, she found Squad Leader Erwin and Hanji talk about something important. In attempt to interrupt them for questioning, Hanji talked ahead of her.

“Dear [name]!! What on earth are you doing here??” She asked. “Could it be you have an appointment with the commander? Oh! I must be taking long.” She remarked.

[name] shook her head as a response, indicating that what she said wasn’t the issue at all. “I would want to question the behavior of a certain _short_ member in the Legion.” She bowed her head down hopefully thinking that the people inside the room would immediately get _who_ she meant.

Hanji crossed her arms over her chest and bent her head sideward. “[name], can I ask you to become specific?” She said.

“Hanji… I swear… stop turning all this into some skedaddle which absolutely makes you enthralled.” She sighed shaking her head. “I already gave you a hint regarding who it is.”

You raised your head and saw Erwin wear a smile as he let out soft chuckles. “What the hell is funny about this, Squad Leader Smith?” [name] snarled out of annoyance as she glared at Erwin.

“May I guess who’d that person be?” [name] nodded as a mere response since she knew Erwin must’ve got what she meant. “Is it Levi?”

You nodded and sighed of relief. “Thank God you got it Erwin.”

“So, what seems to be the problem regarding this cadet?” The commander asked with both his elbows on top of the desk. “Is she showing indecent actions towards the other members?”

“No sir. His habit of superfluous cleaning is intolerable. Have you not noticed this sir?”

“Oh, I see. Not really [name]. How frequent does he do this?”

“He does this every time. If you can notice it sir, all haggard corners that are unreachable have been proclaimed spotless. I, for honesty’s sake sir, have witnessed the corners be spotless and clean and I too, have witnessed the diminutive young man cleaning ever corner, considering the corners of the ceiling notwithstanding his abnormal measurement of height.”

“[name], had you ever considered the atrociousness of your insults against Levi? Why do you have such problems in regards of this? He’s simply doing this out of his own will. You have the right amount of gumption in your nerves to be able to say this.”

[name] raised an eyebrow, attempting to question Erwin’s comeback. “Excuse me, Erwin… I am stating the fact of the matter here. What do you mean I have the right amount of gumption? Is he really a scary thug? Could he kill a person just by mere insult?”

“Who knows? He stared at me with ferocity. Maybe he is planning to kill me. But I dare you do tell that in front of his face and go see what happens next.”

Doubting the truth in the Captain’s statements, you snarled at him and furrowed your brows. You flipped your [h/c] hair to the back and smirked since a plan has suddenly been devised in your mind. “You think I’m scared? Let’s see about that. That minuscule little ass will flip his shit once I do that. Not only will I insult his height, I too will get his stuff dirty.”

“Oh?” Erwin raised his eyebrow. “Impressive. How are you going to do that [name]?”

You turned your back and started towards the door as you answered. “You’ll find out soon. If you want me to give you a _detailed_ report about this, I would be happy to do so.”

“Do we have a bet?”

“Yes we fucking do. If I get him flip his own shit, I win. If he makes me flip mine, you win.”

“The punishment?”

“A hell load of paper works.”

Erwin let out a laugh. “Good luck then. I approve of this bet. Don’t break the deal.”

“Trust me Erwin… I never break my word. And I am going to write a full detailed report on how the pocket-sized clean-freak go and flip his shit.”

 

+++

 

Utterly irritated by the frolics of the members in the Scouting Legion, Levi goes does his cleaning business after a few hours of listening to boastful remarks and sentiments. There was one where four of them were comparing how high their father’s can throw a pebble. The first stated his father reached the sky, the second one said it reached outer space, the third one stated with pride that his father’s pebble got passed the moon. And as for the last one, he said that his father’s pebble has not come down yet because it was going towards the damned sun. Levi found this really irritating. And what’s more irritating is the shitload of dirt and germs make him uneasy and less comfortable. The people did not know how to clean. They waited for janitors and cleaners to clean up the mess. Well, since he cleaned for the fast few days, probably people already regarded him as _‘Humanity’s Cleanest Janitor’_.

Levi took all the cleaning utensils, including rags, mops, brooms and powdered soap, allowing him to immediately initiate the action just so he could slip away from utter idiots.

As he spread the water on the floor, something seemed wrong. First of all, it was colored brown. Second, it smelled like _shit._ Infuriated, Levi took a pail of clean water, spread it on the floor along with the powder of soap he had in his hands. He mopped, and mopped and yet, still… there was something wrong. It grew _thicker and thicker_ until it was fluffy enough to look like _dough._ Having that sudden realization, Levi took the pack of soap and examined it. As he did, he took a pinch of the substance and deduced it wasn’t soap at all. He was staring at it for a few seconds, and then left everything there without even laying a finger of it anymore. That’s it. He gives up. He’s done with all kinds of ridiculous shit.

As he walked away, he heard a snort from what’s ahead of him. That someone must’ve done it. And so, he started angrily towards the location with large strides just so the person would not escape. Successfully arriving at the location of the damned shit that made him do this, he pulled the hand of that person, bringing light into his identity. Well, apparently, it was [name]. And he did not expect her at all.

“You shit. How dare you? How dare you fucking do this…” He grabbed her collar and tightened it. “HOW DARE YOU GIVE ME A FUCKING HARD TIME.”

“You’re a clean freak right? You love cleaning, right? I know you love to do these kinds of stuff! So I made an arrangement just for you!”

“You shit… You little shit. THIS IS NOT FUCKING EASY. I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU???”

“Then what do you love to do?” She teasingly remarked. “You love cleaning more than anything in the world right?”

“NO. NO YOU SHIT.” Levi said in a loud tone of voice. “IT’S YOU. I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING IN THIS FUCKING WORLD.” After that, silence engulfed the area, and their stares are locked with each other.

“W—what did you say?” [name] asked.

Levi simply turned away, blushing, and suddenly carried her. “If you didn’t hear my statement, I will show you what I fucking meant.”

“H—hey… HEY!!” Struggling from his hold was useless. Of course, Levi brought [name] in a dark and enclosed room. She continued to struggle, but it was deemed useless since Levi locked her in the room with him.

 

+++

 

Erwin sits on his chair as he continues to devise plans to further improve the expedition. The bet he made with [name] yesterday, he knew that he won’t agree to that. He just agreed maybe because he wanted to see the outcome of this. Of course he put all those thoughts away and he did what he wanted, until someone knocked on the door. “Please come in.”

And so, the person came in. Surprisingly it was [name], with a haggard appearance including ruffled hair, and buttons misplaced in wrong holes. She was also flustered and red. “Oh, what brings you here? What happened?”

“I lost the fucking bet.” She simply stated.

“Really? How can you say so?” [name] looked furious. Really furious. “[name]?”

“I flipped my own shit after doing _that_. I SWEAR ERWIN… IT WAS UNPLEASANTLY GOOD.”

“What?” Erwin raised an eyebrow and looked at [name] precariously. She looks a bit retarded today. “Did you drink too much alcohol?”

“NO.” [name] suddenly handed out a stack of 3 papers and handed it to Erwin. “HERE’S MY FULL DETAIL REPORT. I WILL START DOING MY PAPER WORKS TOMORROW CAPTAIN. AS PROMISED.”

And so, [name] left the room. Erwin simply stared at the files and proceeded to read it since this could explain why she was acting that way. As he read it, he immediately crumpled it and threw it away. “That was a bit unexpected of Levi…” Erwin said as he swallowed nervously. “ _He was too excited. That must have been the reason why [name] was flustered and high.”_


	2. Le Smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Reason why Erwin actually threw the paper away.

As Levi shut the door behind him, he guided [name] towards the end of it. She heard him lock the knob of the door. What was he going to do? She hoped it wasn't brutal or something. After locking the door,  [name] expected a crowded room but surprisingly, it was a spacious room of all the cleaning supplies to ever exist in their generation. Such a dream come true for Levi. She saw him eye on the whole room, which made her anxious and confused that she was totally clueless about what he was going to do. Levi clearly knew this. And he knew that [name] is still innocent to the world. She saw him eye on the table with the new packed cleaning materials. Worried, she carefully focused herself on what he was about to do. Instead of expecting him to do a gentle action to these cleaning supplies, he shoved it away like a fucking storm.

"JESUS CHRIST..." [name] said in a high pitched voice since she did not expect this, at all. "Are you crazy? You minuscule shit!" Obviously frustrated, she said in a loud whisper.

"Minuscule?" He  _laughed._ Of course [name] was now nervous, moreover, confused because his behavior right now is strange.

Levi ignored her insults, went near her then touched her chin with his index finger. They stared at each other and [name] felt that there was some kind of tension. Whatever it was, it was making her hard to breathe. Levi caressed her cheek, sliding his fingers from her chin, then to her chest. [name]'s eyes enlarged in rage, but before she could do anything to kick Levi, he kissed her, with an open mouth. He slid his tongue in her mouth and explored the insides of her mouth, licking every single corner of it. [name]'s heart was suddenly beating fast,and she was going along with the flow, letting Levi do all the dirty job as she opens her mouth more for him to make his entrance to her mouth easier.

[name] moaned erotically, and Levi was obviously getting in the mood of sex. He continued until he felt his tongue reach at the end of her tongue. Mixed saliva trickled down from their chins to the skin of their necks. Of course, Levi realized that getting their uniforms in a mess would get them in trouble so he unbuttoned [name]'s shirt and groped her breast as soon as he was done with it. He even took off her brassiere and dropped all of them in the floor. Afterwards, he took her in a hug and groped the cheeks of her curvaceous ass and moved his hands in a circular motion as he continued to kiss her.

[name] just moaned and grunted in pleasure, because hell, it felt  _unpleasantly_ good. She didn't even bother to shove him away. The feeling of her ass being stretched was really getting her in the sexual mood, and it was only fueled by the ravenous kissing.

Levi broke away from the wet kiss and carried [name] to the table and lied her down. Of course, Levi was lucky that the straps from the maneuver gear aren't in his way, which makes a way for him to strip her, and himself, of their clothing. Levi immediately removed his shirt and put it away to where he placed [name]'s clothing earlier and continued kissing her.

+++

"What are you trying to do?" [name] asked but Levi ignored it and unzipped her pants, then took it off her. Of course, Levi didn't take her undergarments off yet and decided to play with her cunt with it on.

He put his hand over it and let his fingers play and dance as it teases her hole and her clitoris.

"You are wet [name]... we haven't even reached the climax of our activity..." he smirked. [name] was obviously irritated and grunted as she looked away from Levi.

Levi walked out for a bit and saw a chair. He decided to pull it towards the table and then sat on it normally. "Sit up." He ordered. [name] didn't know why she obligingly sat up and faced him and closed her legs. "A-are we done?" She asked as she breathed heavily.

"Not quite." He replied. "Now, I order you to touch yourself like how I did earlier." [name] didn't know what he meant until she remembered the sensation of his fingers on the pearl like figure on her cunt. "Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"No." She replied as she breathed heavily. She did as she was told, touched her clitoris in a circular motion with her fingers as she spread herself open with her other hand. As she massaged her clitoris, she started to tremble and shake with every stroke. The more she didn't stop, the more her body would jerk and the more her clit would grow sensitive to the touch of her fingers. [name] moaned until she let out a silent scream with her head jerked to the back, and her body now sensitive to the arousing pain. Her hand grew tired and numb, her body did too. She thought it as over, but unluckily for her, it wasn't the end for Levi.

She was still in her sitting position as Levi carried her and made her sit in his lap, with her legs spread wide open. Levi kissed her in the neck, and wrapped his arms around her. He groped [name]'s breasts a little bit more until he moved down to her opening and inserted two fingers and thrust. [name] was frantically moaning as it was accompanied by heavy breathing. Of course, Levi wanted things to heat up and decided to play with her clitoris despite it being already too 'sore' and sensitive. Levi massaged [name]'s clitoris roughly that made her jerk violently, and moaned loudly. "H-hah... no... p-please... L-levi... I... I just... finished that spot... A-ahh..." As expected, Levi still ignored her plea and continued to thrust his fingers roughly in her and massage her clit rough and hard. She tried to pull away Levi's hands, but it deemed useless. She was going crazy.

She froze in seconds, and finally squirted hard to the point her fluids trickle down her legs. Levi again carried her and put her down on the floor.  "Oh.. my God..." [name] says, panting heavily.

Levi smirked and immediately kneeled down and lifted her legs up and bent it forward. Before [name], he was licking both her openings, simultaneously. "S-shit... Ah!!" As that went on, [name] was letting out high pitched sounds that motivated Levi to go harder on her. The sensation of his tongue compared to fingers are totally different.

Levi gently put [name]'s legs down as she was in a panting mess and stood up, undoing his belt, and soon to unzip his pants. But before he could do so, [name] got ahead of him and took his now erected member out of its suffocating home. She started to lick from the base up to the tip until she took his whole length in his mouth. Levi obviously let out a soft grunt, and [name] decided to go rougher. She bobbed her head up and down as she moaned, hence sending vibrations towards Levi's erection. She continued until Levi was already moaning as he breathed. "Damn... [name]..." he says heavily. [name] only groaned in response. Of course, she enjoyed hearing Levi moan. Pay back to what he did to her earlier. She then felt Levi's hands on the back of her head and made her bob roughly against his erection. [name] felt the seed of Levi's length reach the back of her head, as a result, gagged because it was hitting roughly at the back if her throat.

Levi immediately pulled her out and immediately lied her down on the floor and spread her legs only to get in between. As he did, Levi immediately penetrated [name]. Assuming that this might be her first time and is still a virgin, he decided to go slow. He doesn't want to see her in pain at the moment anyway.

"Oh God... it... it hurts..." she says as she wrapped her arms around Levi. "Oh my God...Aaah!!" She moaned as Levi's erection was stretching her opening as it went. Problem is [name] was getting tighter and tighter. Levi knew it was hard for him to thrust in this situation.

"I am telling you that this is only going to hurt once. Trust me. Relax, don't fucking... tighten yourself. Relax..."

As he told her to relax, Levi kissed her tenderly which made her calm down a bit and spread her legs for him more. Levi proceeded and started to thrust slow, then he gradually increased speed. At one time, his erection slipped out of her vagina, making [name] suddenly desperate.

"Levi... p-put it back in... please..." she begged. Of course Levi obeyed and put it back in her, and thrust as hard as he could. In the few moments his member slips out, Levi obviously puts it back in. He doesn't want to come ahead of her. [name] continued to moan and let out muffled screams in synch with Levi's thrusting.

"I think... I am going to reach my... my limit..." she says, as she raised her head and dug her face in Levi's shoulder. "H-haah.. haah..."

"We... we're almost... there..." after that reassuring statement. Levi pulled [name]'s face out of his shoulder and kissed her in the lips as he went harder. Of course, [name] broke out of the kiss and froze as her opening tightened around Levi. Because of that, Levi came inside her. Levi finally pulled out and lied on top of [name]'s shoulder. White, warm fluid flowed out of [name], but she didn't mind. This was just one hell of a fucking day.

+++

Both of them were left breathing heavily and both are tired from whatever happened today. They finally dressed up and got out. [name] actually remembered the deal she had with Erwin after Levi told her to keep quiet about this. But she ignored it anyway and wrote whatever happened. In full detail, as she promised. Embarrassing as it sounds, she lost, and Levi flipped her shit. A deal is a deal.

Time for paperworks in the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS… there’s a bonus chapter on what’s written on the paper  
> WHAT HAPPENED TO LEVI AND READER-CHAN?
> 
> If you have any questions, please ask me in my tumblr account. http://yuina-chii.tumblr.com (IDK how to respond here at all)
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading this piece of unfixed work...


End file.
